The chronicles of a Sheikh
by Timrah De'Ange
Summary: The sheikh warrior and the innocent farm girl? A tale of love, magic and evil. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one. 

It was a busy night in the Lunar Pub in the castle town. A huge gorgon set at the end of the bar and a Zora set by him. The bar was filled with hylians and then the doors opened. In stumbled a youth they all knew well. "Link!" said the bar keeper. The blonde boy had a slim figure leaning against him heavily. Blood dripped to the floor from the strange, masked figure. "Greetings can wait! She's badly hurt." he carried the girl over to the long, padded benches and laid her down. "Link who is she?" asked the barkeeper. " Sheik. I thought she died after every thing was restored back to normal…" said Link. "She can't stay hear! It's not safe!" said the bar keeper. "Fine! But can I use the back room to at least tend these wounds?" asked Link. "Ok." said The barkeeper. Link carried the girl back there and tended the wounds. Then he took her to the place that he knew she'd be safe. Lon Lon Ranch. He went and looked in the corral. There stood the seven teen year old Malon. "Faire Boy?" she asked walking over to him. "Yeah Mal and I need a favor." said Link. "Any thing… who is this with you?" asked Malon. "This is Sheik. She helped me out a lot a few years ago. She's hurt and every one thinks she's dead. Can she stay hear until she heals up?" asked Link. Malon slowly reached forward and remove the mask. A tan face, framed in straw colored hair looked at her. Then memories hit her. Her and this girl had been friends, more than that at on point. She hadn't seen her since that faithful night that she had suited up and left. "Yes! Oh goddesses yes she can stay hear!" said Malon. She took the girl form link and rushed to the room above the stables. Link followed and saw Malon lay Sheik out on a bed. "How did this happen to her!" asked Malon. "I found her laying in the field… Wait! You know her?" asked Link. "We were friends! Until she had to leave but she promised she'd come back and I guess she finally did." whispered Malon. Then Sheik moaned and her eyes slowly opened. Malon smiled down gently at the confused crimson eyes. "H-how did I-I get hear?" she asked. "Link brought you. Shhh, don't try to talk much… save your strength. Link, I can handle It from hear. You should find an inn." said Malon. "Ok, bye girls." and he left. Malon opened the cabinets, taking out bandages and herbs for Sheiks wounds. "Sheik? Can you set up?" asked Malon. The other girl tried but cried out in pain. "Just as I thought… Sheik how did this happen to you?" asked Malon. "I was on my way back hear… When a group of guards attacked me… I tried to fight back but, I was all ready weak…" said Sheik. She let Malon undo the front of her robes and then Malon saw the deep wounds. "They nearly killed you! How long did you lay out in that field!" asked Malon. "Two days-" "What?" asked Malon. Then the red head sighed and said "Well your safe now… You'll live sheik." She cleaned the girls wounds and bandaged them. Then Sheik said "Do you remember me telling you I had some thing for you before I left?" Malon nodded and Sheik kissed her.

AN: Like it or hate it? Review and let me know what you think. This is a sheik /malon story in witch Sheik is a women! Enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two.**

Malon was in shock. Sheik was _kissing_ her. Even before when they'd been emotionally attached to each other, She'd never kissed the farm girl. Sheik pulled away first, falling back against the bed in pain. "Lay still silly." said Malon covering the other girl with a blanket. "Only if you stay hear tonight." said Sheik. Malon looked at the other girl and said "Only if you tell me why you left." Sheik smiled and nodded, holding up the blankets wanting Malon to lay down. The girl did and Sheik said "I left because… well truth be told I didn't want to. I was so scared I'd never see you again… Well, link needed my help… a lot. He may look smart but the boy is dense as nothing else. So I had to act like his guide through his whole adventure. Then He drug me to the castle with him after every thing was back to normal and Zelda held me up there. I kept telling them I had to go and get back to the one I loved but I couldn't tell them who it was… This kind of thing is frowned on in this society... Then as I was leaving and I was on my way hear, a pack of guards nearly killed me and…. Well you know the rest…" said Sheik. She pulled Malon as close to her as she could and said "I'll never leave again. I promise." Malon looked at sheik and asked "Why do you like me?" "Because… I'm a sheikh… you've saved my life twice now when others turned me away… Malon," she made the other girl look at her and whispered "I love you." then kissed her again.

AN: Short,I know. Hey i have no clue how to write girl/girl parings. Any help would be greatly welcomed. Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

'_love?_' thought Malon as she felt Sheiks tongue on her lips, begging to deepen the kiss. Malon let her lips open slightly and then the older girl slipped her tongue into her mouth. Then they had to part for air. Sheik looked at Malon who said "I-I think I love you to…" Sheik kissed her again and soon after that, they both fell asleep.

They were woke at dawn by a startled yell from Ingo. "What the hell is this!" he yelled finding Malon in the arms of the other women. Malon quickly moved away from her girlfriend and said "Ingo! Stop being so loud!" "What is going on up hear!" yelled Ingo. That woke sheik. She looked at the man and glared at him. "Quit yelling at her." "What the hell are you doing with your arms around her!" yelled Ingo. "I love her-" "Your both women! You cant do this!" said Ingo. Malon glared at him and said "I'm seventeen years old! I can love who I want to!" Then the voice of Talon came up the stairs "What are ya'll yellin' about?" Then said man came up. "Talon, I found your daughter in bed with this-this women!" said Ingo. Talon looked at his daughter and at sheik and asked "Did ya'll have sex?" "No sir." said sheik. "Ok, then I approve. Better than that faerie boy… C'mon Ingo, let's leave them alone." said Talon. He led the man away and Malon smiled at sheik. The red-eyed women smiled back and asked "What do you want to do to day?" Malon shrugged and said "What ever you want to." "Well… Impa wanted to see me before I left and she wants to meet you. She's the only one I told about you." said Sheik. "Would you like some clean clothes?" asked Malon. Sheik smiled and nodded. Malon changed her bandages and helped her to the main house. She dressed sheik and they left.

They road up to the castle gate and one guard said "Lord Sheik. Her majesty has been looking for you." "I know." said Sheik. They road into the court yard and Sheik slid off the horse. She took Malon's hands and helped her down. Then the voice of Impa said "Sheik…"

AN: Ok. back with chapter 3. review please :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

The tall woman looked at the two girls and said "so this must be Malon." Malon, knowing that the woman before her was regarded as a member of the royal family, tried to bow but Sheik stopped her. "Yes Impa. This is Malon. Malon, this is Impa." said Sheik. Malon blushed and said "H-hello milady.." Impa laughed, the rich musical sound filling Malon's ears and she said "The title 'Milady' is meant for nobles." Sheik laughed now and said "She means nothing by it Impa. She's only a farm girl." At this Malon's face turned the color of her hair and Impa said "she's not just a farm girl, You love her don't you?" Sheik nodded proudly and then Impa said "Zelda wants to se you Sheik and just to give you fair warning, she's in a bit of a mood today." "When is she not? Malon, I'll be right back." said Sheik and she started up the main hall. Impa smiled at Malon and asked "Would you like to sit down?" The girl to stunned to speak, only nods and Impa shows her to a parlor where they set down. "So, how did you meet sheik?" asked Impa trying to start friendly conversation. "She came to my fathers farm one night needing a place to sleep for the night. She seemed lost, so daddy let her stay. She asked him for a job there and we soon found out that the horses loved her. Even Epona, and that horse has only ever taken to me and that faerie boy." said Malon. Impa laughed softly now and she said "Yes, Sheik all ways has a strange love for animals. Almost as keen as her talent for the Sheikah Arts." then she said "Please continue." "Well, she'd been there for about two months when I began to feel different towards her. Daddy has all ways frowned upon me liking link, but every one knows he only has eyes for the princess. And with Sheik… I felt strange… whole… So daddy, enjoying the fact that she was a good worker, began to include her in the family activities. Like the weekly trip to lake Haliya. It was there that I told her how I felt and found that she returned my affections. So we started talking. We spent many late nights together, laying in the loft above the barn just talking and ending up falling asleep in each others arms. I showed he the every day things of farm life and she showed me how to defend my self. She was very interested in my childhood and simple things fascinated her. But she all ways clammed up when I asked about her child hood…" said Malon. Impa's smile had faded and she said "She has good reason to." Malon was silent and Impa continued "I raised Sheik, but even I have no recollection of ever having seen the child before. I woke one morning and found her laying half dead on my doorstep. She was naught but five years old and didn't even know her own name. I knew she is a Sheikah. I could tell by looking at her. I kept her hear until she was ten and then she-"

"I went to Gerudo Valley." They both looked and saw Sheik standing at the door, an amused look on her face. She strolled in and the noticed Zelda following them. The woman saw Malon sitting in the small room and smiled at Sheik. "She is lovely Sheik." said Zelda. "You told her?" asked Impa. Sheik gave a nod and said "I couldn't keep it form her now could I?" "Could she Impa? You can't very well hide things from family." said Zelda. "F-family?" asked Malon in a small voice. Sheik wrapped her hand around Malon's and Impa said "Yes, their as close as sisters. Or as sister and brother which ever you'd like to use." Malon giggled softly and said "She's undeniably female…" then the girl blushed darkly and stared at the table. Then she felt gloved fingers wrap around her chin and her head was tilted up. She found Zelda smiling down at her like a loving older sister and the woman said "Sheik has never let any one into her heart. As a matter of fact, I've haven't seen her this happy since we were children on fathers knee. From the things that Sheik has told me, you have saved my sister's life twice now and yet asked no other reward than her love. Any friend or love of my sister is family to me. If you or your father ever need any thing don't hesitate to ask. The castle doors are all ways open to you." "Th-thank you…" said Malon softly. Zelda only smiled and then said "Are the two of you going to accompany me to the Lake Haliya today?" Sheik smiled and looked at Malon. "Would you like to?" she asked. "But your wounds…" said Malon. "Don't worry." said Impa, a soft chuckle in her voice, "the water of the lake has healin power. It'll do her good." "Ok then." said Malon. "Lets be off then." said Zelda. So the four of them walked to the stables and mounted their horses. "To the lake!" said Zelda. "to the lake!" the other three chorused and they road off.

AN: by popular demand, the 4th chapter to The Chronicals of A Sheikah! love it? hate it? reviwe and let me know!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Once at the lake, they saw the oddest sight. Link was in the water racing a Zora. "That boy thinks he's the greatest doesn't he?" asked Malon. "Yes he dose." said Zelda sighing slightly. "And to think your actually marrying him." said Sheik. Zelda stuck her tongue out at her and said "Its what father wanted." "You all way's do what he wants." muttered Sheik only to be thumped in the head by Impa. "I swear," the oldest woman mumbled. "If the two of you didn't have breasts I swear, any one who heard you bickering would think you were five year olds." the two laughed as link lost to the Zora and came ashore. "Hey princess, Impa, Sheik, Malon." he said. He came over and gave Zelda a hug, wetting the woman down. He then saw Sheiks arms around Malon's waist and laughed. "So that's why you beat me up when we were ten." "What'd you do to disserve it?" asked Zelda. "He tried to kiss me and I made him kiss cow pie." said Malon proudly. The other three laughed and Link blushed darkly. "It's not that funny." he said crossing his arms and pouting like a child. "yes it is." said sheik. Then she said "I think I should beat you up for that my self." She made a move to grab the man but Gloved fingers poked her in the side, causing her to grunt in pain and fall back into Malon's arms. Zelda was looking at Sheik, amused anger in her eyes. "What was that for!" hissed Sheik. "I'm not letting you beat him up." said Zelda but the other women saw the glint in her eyes. "Thanks Zelda." said Link. The woman was smiling now. "And besides, if any one gets to beat him up, it's me!" With that the woman began to hit the man playfully until she backed him up the waters edge. Then with a playful smirk, she shoved him, causing him to fall back into the water. "Those two…" said Impa. Soon they all got comfortable. Malon was sitting with her feet in the water, Sheik was in the water, dunking link and Zelda and Impa was perched in the tree on the island playing a soft tune. Malon was looking at the clouds when she was pulled into the water. "Ah!" she said going under. Then she felt strong but undeniably feminine arms around her and when her head broke the surface of the water she saw the grinning face of Sheik. "That wasn't funny Sheik! You know I can't swim that well!" said Malon. "I know," laughed Sheik. She was supporting the other girls weight with her arms and treading water. "But you also know, that'd I'd never drop you or let you drown." Malon smiled and brushed strands of wet hair out of Sheiks face. Then Sheik kissed her. She felt the older girls arms circle around her waist slowly and the kissed deepened. Malon felt Sheik's arms tighten around her and then they broke the kiss. Malon gazed into the ruby colored eyes of Sheik and the world around them began to fade. She brought her hands up from the other girls shoulders and traced Sheiks jaw line. "Your beautiful…" said Malon. "So are you." said Sheik smiling a half smile. Then a wave of water came and splashed them. Malon slipped out of Sheiks grasp and went under the water. "Malon!" called Sheik, her voice sounding groggy under the water. Malon tried to get back above the water but only proceeded to drive her self deeper into the water. She saw Sheik struggling to get to her and saw a cloud of blood filling the water around her. Then suddenly, arms wrapped around her and she was hauled to the surface. She saw Sheik get drug up two foot from them and looked. She was in the arms of princess Ruto. "It's not every day, you find a girl in the lake." said Ruto, slightly amused. She hauled Malon onto the shore and Malon saw another Zora doing the same to Sheik. She struggled to get her breath back and heard Sheik cry "Malon!" Then arms wrapped around her. "Oh my god, I'm, so sorry!" cried Sheik. "I-it wasn't your fault…" said Malon slowly. Sheik held her at arms distance and asked "Are you all right?" Malon nodded and said "Yeah, I think I'm fine." then she saw the blood running down Sheiks arms and said "I'm fine but your not!" Then they heard Zelda scream at Link "You could have killed her!" The Impa put her hand on Malon's shoulder and said "hold on tight to her." Malon did and then suddenly they vanished.

AN: hears chapter five. Links a real jerk huh? Love it? Hate it? review and tell me what you think!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six.**

Malon landed on the floor with a small thump and felt Sheiks weight in her arms. Impa was crouched only a foot from them and Malon asked "Where are we?" "Gerudo Fortress." said Impa and then they heard the soft ripple of a bead door being pushed aside. There stood Nabooru. A slow smile came to the woman's face and she said "Impa." There was a soft purring accent to her voice. "Hello Nabooru." said Impa softly. "Who is this child with you?" asked Nabooru kneeling down by Impa. "This is Malon, Sheik's love." said Impa. "Oh? Love?" asked Nabooru. Impa nodded and then Malon felt the warm trickle of Sheik's blood on her arms. "Impa, she's bleeding bad!" said Malon. Nabooru looked at them and said "That she is. Sit tight. Impa, come give me a hand eh?" Impa nodded and followed. Malon looked out the beaded door and saw Nabooru kissing Impa. Pulling back to respect the older women's privacy, she found a pallet and lay Sheik down. Minuets later, Nabooru returned with a basket of bandages and a slightly red faced Impa. They patched Sheik up and Nabooru called for food. Laying out on one of the large cushions, the woman said "I haven't seen her this… this banged up since she was only ten. What happened to her Impa?" "I am not really sure." said Impa. "she was attacked by guards… and left for dead in the field." said Malon. "Why would Royal guards attack a Sheikah?" asked Nabooru. "I don't know." said Malon. When the food arrived, Nabooru looked at Malon and said "So you've stolen my foster child's heart." "Foster Child?" asked Malon. "Aye." said Impa sipping the tea that had been set in front of her. "Foster Child. I wasn't the only one that had a hand in raising Sheik. But," she smiled now. "It's Nab's fault that she's such a flirt." "And yours that she's a tease." said Nabooru. Malon looked from either of the older women and asked "Am I missing something?" "We raised Sheik." said Impa. "But I've only been in the picture since she was ten." said Nabooru. "No, I'm talking about the two of you. You act like a married couple." said Malon. "I'm not so sure about the marriage part but other than that, your right." said Impa. "B-but Link said you came on to him!" said Malon to Nabooru. The woman laughed and said "Virgins are so much fun to mess with. I had to get him back for beating up my girls." Malon looked at Impa and saw the woman smiling. "What more do you expect from the queen of the Gerudo's?" Malon only shook her head and they heard a soft cough. Ruby colored eyes looked up at them and the groggy voice of Sheik moan "Na-Nabooru?" The woman walked over and set down by the girl. "I'm hear child." Then Sheik tired to set up and said "Malon!" but tanned hands held her down to the pallet. "Your wounded. Don't worry," Nabooru smiled now. "Your lover is fine. She's right hear." Malon went over to the pallet and despite Nabooru's hands trying to keep her down she shot up and hugged Malon. Malon hugged her back and heard Sheik whisper "I thought I'd lost you…" "You'll never lose me." Malon whispered back. Then Sheik kissed her and they heard Nabooru laugh. When they parted Sheik hugged her again. "When I saw you go under… and I couldn't get to you… I thought I'd lost you… Malon… I-I…" she paused and then suddenly pulled Malon down. A dagger hit the wall where Malon's chest would have been. Sheik looked up and saw a very angry Gerudo standing there, another knife in hand. "Jahr! Explain your self!" said Nabooru. "Die Sheik!" yelled Jahr. She threw the other knife and Sheik jumped, taking Malon with her. "What's this about! I thought we were friends!" said Sheik. "Die you lying whore!" yelled Jahr drawing her sword and charging Sheik. The Sheikah only had enough time to push Malon out of the way before jumping over the blade. "what… did… I… do!" asked Sheik as she dodged swings. Then she slipped up and the sword sliced into the flesh of her arm. "Sheik!" said Malon and she ran over and hit the other girl. "Stay out of things you don't understand!" said Jahr shoving Malon to the floor. The suddenly Sheik's fist hit her in the face and she fell back. "Don't ever touch her again!" growled Sheik. She jerked the sword away from Jahr and asked "Now, why are you attacking me!" "As if you don't know!" cried Jahr. "What about all those nights we laid awake, looking at the stars, just talking about mindless things? What about all the times we fell asleep together only to wake giggling like children? Tell me that meant nothing to you!" Sheik glared down at her and said "I've all ready told you. I meant nothing more than to be your friend." "Friend?" asked Jahr. Sheik nodded and said "Friend's Jahr, nothing more." Jahr looked at her and then smiled "Sorry, Sheik, forgive me." said Jahr. Sheik smiled now and said "Of course."

AN: Ah, gotta love a bit of drama every now and then. Impa and Nabooru? Love it? Hate it? review and let me know!


	7. Chapter 7

Thank's to all those who have taken their time to review! Your comments let me know that this doesent suck. Thanks.

**Chapter Seven.**

That night, there was a party going on in Sheiks honor. There was food, dancing and wine by the gallons. The hot desert air smelled strongly of the spicy Gerudo wine and the Ya'tahr, or desert roses, which had bloomed in plenty this year. Every one was enjoying their selves and there was a lot of laughter around the bonfire. Malon looked over at Sheik and saw the look in the other woman's ruby eyes. It was a clear night and the moon hung over the desert, covering every thing out side the fire in a silvery white glow. Poe's floated absently, swinging their lanterns, giving patches of odd colored light. Sheik looked odd dressed in the Gerudo clothing and for once her feminine outlines showing. Her straw colored hair hung around her shoulders and with every glance at her, Malon felt a strange feeling welling up inside her chest. She noted absently that her glass was all ways full, no matter how much her drank. The wine was a spicy unfamiliar taste on her tongue and Malon began to feel different. Voices mixed with laughter and things began to swirl together. She stood, brushing the sand from her clothes and said something about a walk. She saw Sheik stand as well and they walked off together. Impa and Nabooru exchanged sly smiles, knowing good and well neither of the girls were quite dry. "Do you think it will work dear heart?" asked Nabooru, settling into the warmth of Impa's embrace. "Aye. It worked with Link and Zelda." said Impa. Then she looked down at the desert queen in her arms and said "I don't know what you put in this wine, but it has ways of making people see what they really want." Nabooru only smiled and kissed her on the lips. "It's a secret." she whispered. Impa smiled slyly and drained her glass. Then she kissed the smaller woman again.

Sheik and Malon had made their way to the out post to the open desert and had climbed the ladder. Malon lay in Sheiks arms and they could still hear the pounding drums and wild pipes of the Gerudo dancing songs. Malon looked up at Sheik and smiled a lopsided smile. Sheik smiled back and then Malon giggled a bit drunkenly. "Are you Ok Malon?" asked Sheik her words slightly slurring together. The girl giggled again and then said "I'm fine, why?" "You sound like your drunk." said Sheik. "So do you." said Malon. The both giggled now and then kissed. This went on for several minuets and then Malon said "I feel so… so strange…" Sheik smiled and said "It's the Gerudo wine. My dear adopted mothers have gotten us drunk." "Why would they do something like this?" asked Malon, curling her fingers in Sheiks hair. "Dunno. It's been said that this damn wine makes a person see what they really want." said Sheik. "Oh really," said Malon smiling up at her. "What do you see?" Sheik smiled and kissed her on the lips. "Me an' you, by the lake. Or on your fathers farm. Together forever." said Sheik. "I see the same thing…" said Malon. Sheik smiled and said "I love you Malon." "I love you to." said Malon.

Shortly after that, the two fell asleep, in each other's arms, not seeing the dark cloud that had wafted across the moon.

Somewhere near the great caves in the lower belly of Death Mountain, a loud shrill laugh could be heard along with a voice saying "Rise my son! Rise from the darkest pits of the outer realm! Come my son, to reap vengeance on those who have wronged you!" Then a loud masculine laugh filled the cavern and a deep voice said "Hyrule will be mine!"

AN: Chapter Sevens up. Love it? Hate it? review and let me know.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight.**

Sheik woke to someone prodding her in the stomach. The place next to her was empty and she realized how cold she was. "Malon?" grumbled Sheik brushing her hair out of her eyes. "No Sheik." said the voice of Impa only this morning, it held no playful tone at all. It was obvious that the older woman had snapped into guard mode. "What is it Impa?" grumbled Sheik trying to go back to sleep. All the attempts were suddenly sent to a screeching halt when Impa said "Malon's missing."

AN: Short Chappy i know... but important to the story... Love it? Hate it? Review and let me know!


End file.
